The invention relates to a cutting tool and a cutting insert, preferably for turning.
A cutting tool for turning is previously known having a rhombical cutting insert, wherein the cutting insert is positioned in a cutting insert site so that two cutting edges are exposed outside the cutting insert holder in order to make right-hand and left-hand turning possible. This means that the distance between the tip of the cutting insert and the support points of the cutting insert against the cutting insert site corresponds approximately to an edge length of the cutting insert. An edge length of the cutting insert is thus the moment arm by which the cutting forces influence the cutting insert site. The support points in the cutting insert site are deformed and displaced with known cutting inserts so that the positioning of a new cutting insert gets less accurate. As the tip of the cutting insert in certain cases describes an arch of a circle-movement an incorrect depth is caused in the work piece.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a cutting tool suitable for use with an indexable cutting insert and which minimizes the unwanted movements of the cutting insert in the cutting insert site.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a cutting tool that minimizes the cutting forces indirectly acting upon the cutting insert site.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a cutting tool being simple to manufacture.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a cutting tool that carries cutting inserts having different cutting edge geometry.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an indexable cutting insert having a shape being less hard material consuming than heretofore known cutting inserts for turning.